Wibbly Wobbly
by Sirencalls
Summary: A trip in 1912 with 11th and Amy Pond.


_J__une 24th, 1912. _

Un bruit. Pas un bruit sourd, ni sec, ni même court. Pas un cri. Ce n'était pas non plus le bruit d'une bouilloire qu'on aurait oublié sur le feu. Ni même le murmure du vent au-dehors. C'était comme un sifflement. Mais pas tout à fait. C'était difficile à dire.

Derrière ses paupières closes, Victoire McMiller crut distinguer une lueur bleutée, qui accompagnait, comme par intermittence, le sifflement qui n'en était pas un. Mais sa conscience était trop profondément enlisée dans les songes pour se rendre compte de l'évidence. Comment en effet, une lueur pouvait-elle être bleutée? Même assoupie, sa conscience fut secouée par de légers gloussements à cette pensée.

Le bruit était revenu. ...

La lueur, étrangement, faisait de même, semblable à un phare une nuit de tempête. Mais de toute sa vie, Victoire n'avait jamais vu la lumière d'un phare prendre une couleur semblable. Et ce bruit…Doux, chuchotant, insistant, il s'évanouissait puis revenait à la charge dans ses tympans, comme le chant d'une sirène.

Enfin, il cessa. La lumière disparut.

Victoire ouvrit les yeux et se redressa brutalement. Dans sa chambre pourtant, tout semblait à sa place. La pâle lueur de la lune tombait par la fenêtre ouverte, courait sur le plancher vernis, glissait, sinueuse, entre les draps blancs de son lit, comme pour s'y blottir. La seule chose un peu étrangère dans le spectacle si familier de sa chambre de petite fille était sans aucun doute la quantité impressionnante de bouquets de fleurs. Ils emplissaient chaque centimètre carré de la moindre surface libre. En haut de l'épaisse armoire en acajou, sur le plateau de sa table de nuit, sur sa coiffeuse aux moulures arrondies et élégantes, dans des vases en cristal ou en verre, et même dans des seaux à champagne, elles formaient une végétation dense comme un nuage laiteux dans un ciel d'avril. C'étaient des pivoines, mais aussi des lys, du bougainvilliers, de jeunes hortensias, mais aussi des cattleyas en nombre, dont chaque corolle, chaque bourgeon étaient d'un blanc neigeux, parfaitement immaculé.

Victoire éternua. Les fleurs, fraîchement coupées, embaumaient, mais leur bouquet finissait par lui donner le tournis. Mrs McMiller avait pourtant insisté à les placer ici. "Bien sûr que non on ne peut laisser les arrangements dehors enfin! Soyez un peu raisonnable, Arthur! Non non non vous dis-je, je sens de la pluie pour cette nuit. Voyez, ne sentez-vous pas quelques gouttes Margaret? Non non, on va les mettre à l'intérieur, vous dis-je! Mais non enfin, vous savez bien qu'elles me donnent le rhume des foins! Dans les cuisines? Seriez-vous devenue folle?" Et ainsi, les "arrangements" avaient fini par atterrir dans la chambre de la mariée elle-même.

Celle-ci se laissa retomber sur ses oreillers, laissant sa longue chevelure rousse s'éparpiller autour de sa tête comme une auréole. Avec un soupir, elle se mit à examiner le dais volatile de son baldaquin. Puis, elle coula un regard au mannequin près de la fenêtre, lequel était emmailloté dans sa robe de mariée. Avec un autre soupir, elle souleva sa main gauche pour la faire rencontrer le rayon de lune qui filtrait, fantomatique, à travers les rideaux. Le délicat bijoux enserrant son annulaire scintillait faiblement.

Victoire ferma les yeux et laissa retomber son bras mollement sur l'édredon. C'était donc vrai: les futures mariées avaient bel et bien le sommeil léger. Elle, pourtant, n'avait aucune raison d'appréhender le mariage. Elle aimait Charles de tout son petit coeur. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement? Il était parfait. Parfait gentleman, parfait danseur, parfait fiancé…Il fera sans aucun doute un parfait époux. Par ailleurs, sa famille l'adorait, et, elle le savait, lui était reconnaissante de faire un si bon mariage. En somme, cela contentait tout le monde.

Exaspérée par ses propres humeurs, elle écarta prestement les draps et alla s'asseoir à sa coiffeuse. Elle fit courir ses doigts fins comme des araignées sur le plateau en ivoire, entre les vases de porcelaine, entre les flacons en cristal, contournant sa brosse à cheveux, et redressa son miroir machinalement.

C'est dans le miroir qu'elle la vit. Comment avait-elle pu la manquer? Une boîte bleu, d'un bleu indéfinissable, de la taille d'une cabine téléphonique se tenait dans l'angle. Sur ses flancs, au-dessus de ses fenêtres carrelées, luisait une plaque où on lisait "POLICE BOX, Public Call" en lettres lumineuses. Victoire n'eut même pas le temps de se demander ce qu'une cabine téléphonique faisait dans sa chambre que l'un des battants s'ouvrit à la volée.

Avec un sursaut d'horreur, elle plongea derrière les voiles de ses rideaux, laissant à peine un interstice pour son oeil gauche avec lequel elle put observer l'étrange scène qui se déroula alors.

Un long nez se profila dans la pénombre, à travers les carreaux du battant, semblant humer l'air avec précaution. Puis, une main d'homme, pâle et longue, armée d'un objet étrange dont l'une des extrémités luisait d'une lumière verte, dépassa du battant bleu. L'objet semblait émettre une sorte de grésillement tandis que la main balayait la pièce d'un geste assuré. La main, Dieu merci, semblait être attachée à un bras recouvert de velours côtelé. Victoire, le coeur battant, plaqua sa main sur sa bouche.


End file.
